In Dreams
by Seraphina Greene
Summary: Dreams are what lies beyond reality, what exists in the subconsious. Enter a world of dreams and descover the possibilities these step-brothers have. FerbXPhineas, don't like, don't read! No flames, please!
1. One To Do, Not Dream

_If you have read some of my works in the past, you will know that this story is very unlike my other stories. If you have, in fact read my other stories, you also know that they aren't the pairings I represent. In reality, I only wrote those because based on interviews with the writers, that's what is likely to happen to the characters either during or after the show is finished and they are much older. Here's a story of what I'd love to happen to them._

_I don't own any of the characters, all rights go to Disney and the creators(I love you guys, but is this __**really**__necessary? It __**is**__ after all, a __**fanfiction**__ site, but watevs)._

_AGAIN, BE WARNED THIS IS A PHINEASXFERB, don't like, DON'T READ! NO FLAMES! My first yaoi by the way, so go easy on me. _

In Dreams

**One to Do, Not Dream**

There was something Ferb didn't like about dreams. He was always one to _do_, not dream, and he, having a tendency to be one to talk in his sleep (much like his step-brother), couldn't help but worry that Phineas would wake to him screaming his name as he nearly climaxed, and then have to explain in the morning that Phineas' very existence was intoxicating to him.

That was part of the reason Ferb had stopped talking. He couldn't be sure what would slip out of his mouth when he began. If the dam broke, the waters continued to flow, until he found a way to halt them again.

So Phineas, oblivious as always, didn't notice his love for him, nor his dear friend Isabella's affection for him for quite some time. Ferb had, of course, no reason to fault or despise their dear friend Isabella; after all, he knew exactly what she was going through—perhaps even more than she did.

In the end, he knew that it was all a matter of time. He would find out that they both had feelings for him, and then he'd have a decision to make, and try not to break the other's heart and friendship with him in the process.

But all in all, he couldn't help but hope that it was him that he picked. After all, Isabella didn't even _know_ about his true feelings for his beloved step-brother. She was always caught up in her own feelings for the same man.


	2. Maybe Dreams Weren't So Bad After All

**So Maybe Dreams Weren't So Bad After All**

"Oh-hhhhhhh Ferrrb," Phineas moaned in his sleep, seemingly aroused by something—likely his dream.

Ferb rolled over to look at his red-haired step-brother. Smiling knowingly, he simply stared at his sleeping form, his chest moving frequently up and down due to his heavy breathing. There was beauty in this moment. It was quiet, and perfect to him. It was love, what could he say? Denying the fact that he was in love with his step-brother to himself would only make it that much worse.

At moments like this when Ferb found himself woken up to Phineas' aroused moans, he wanted to wake him up and kiss his brains out. But Ferb wasn't even sure if Phineas _knew_ what the dreams he was having meant.

So he'd win his fight with control with himself for another night, letting his step-brother's quiet panting slowly drift him off to sleep, where his dreams featured Phineas much like he was featuring in his red-haired step-brother's dreams.

_Alright, maybe dreams weren't so bad after all._ Ferb thought to himself.


	3. No One Else Had Ever Dreamed

**No One Else Had Ever Dreamed**

When Linda Flynn looked at her son the next morning, she knew. She never dreamed that it would happen this way, but it did. _Phineas was gay._ That's why he'd never returned Isabella's feelings. It wasn't a question. The only one she had was, _why didn't I notice this earlier?_ So the next time when they had a stalling period, his mother asked him if he was interested in any guys.

This sent her son into a blinking fit, evidently he was startled by this statement. "Phineas honey," She said, leaning against the table as he ate, "You're gay." Not saying anymore, she left him to eat.

Ferb had planned a day to himself out in the city, leaving Phineas under the tree in the backyard all alone. This gave him time to think. _I know I'm gay. That's not what shocked me. Mom finding out didn't shock me, either. I was worried she knew who I like—no, who I fell in love with. I can't deal with this. I'm in love with my brother—step-brother, but still._

He was awakened out of his deep thoughts by the phone ringing. It was Isabella. _Great, one more thing to deal with_. She was waiting for his answer. She'd confessed her undying love for him not long ago, and here she was, expecting an answer.

"Hey, Isabella." He said a little sadder than he meant. She noticed.

"What's the matter, Phineas?"

"You're not gonna like my answer."

"Phineas, if you don't love me, I'll understand eventually. You're my best friend, and _nothing_ will ever change that." Isabella had always dreamed that it would be the two of them together, smiling, laughing, and living. Getting married and having children. But it appeared as if the world she'd imagined was what it always had been—a dream.

"I'm not. I don't. I'm in love with someone else. I'm head-over-heels for him."

"Him?"

"Yeah, Isabella. I'm gay."

"Oh, that makes sense. So, does this boy know?"

"I can't tell him."

"Why not?"

"We're too close. It would be the end of the world if I told him."

"What if he returns your feelings? Would it make a difference?"

"In the long-run, maybe. But now? I have no idea."

"Can you tell me who it is?"

"I-I don't know. You'll be appalled."

"Never. I'm your best friend, remember? The only person closer to you is Ferb."

"That's the problem," he said sighing.

"You don't mean . . ." She said, finally getting it. "Oh. I see."

"Now do you understand? You're not appalled with me, are you?"

"Not in a million years, Phineas. I couldn't be, remember? Now what are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing. I can't. There's no way he feels the same way."

"I'm here to help, Phineas. Do you want me to try to find out?"

"If you think it'll help, I'm up for anything."

"Okay, Phineas. I'm going to hang up now. Remember, I can never hate you in a million years. You're my best friend, and this will _never _change. Understand?"

"Y-yes, Isabella."

"Then, I'm going to call Ferb. We're going to have a lovely normal best friend conversation, and then I'll ease my way around to talking about who he likes. I know my drill. I've done this before."

"I'll be waiting."

"With your luck, you'll have Ferb waiting to give you a wet, sloppy kiss."

Phineas could only blush at that.

"Call you back soon, Phineas."

Despite all that she'd said with a straight and calm face, Isabella wept quietly to herself after she hung up, feeling crushed and alone, but had promised she would find the truth for her friend, and did as she had.


	4. When, Not If

**When, Not If**

Ferb was sitting in a café downtown sipping a smoothie and day-dreaming about Phineas when his phone rang. It was Isabella.

"Hey Ferb," she said, sighing a little more than she meant, still depressed at what Phineas had said to her, but trying to hide it. Ferb picked up on it though. "He doesn't feel the same way. He says he's in love with someone else."

"And?" Ferb replied, a little too hopefully, but also wondering what Isabella's take is on all of this. Isabella didn't pick up on his clearly evident affection for the boy—again.

"Well, it makes sense, since he's gay." Ferb's heart leapt at that. "Even if he doesn't feel the same way, he's still my best friend. I just hope the guy he's in love with returns his feelings."

Ferb wasn't sure _what_ to say to that, so he let her continue.

"So what've you been up to? Been looking for Vanessa?"

Ferb snorted. "No, I got over her a while ago. I've just been thinking a lot, wondering about things, is all . . ."

"Would it be intruding to ask about what? You've always been the one to turn to when I need someone to listen. Now it's my turn to be the same to you."

"It won't be if you promise not to repeat this."

"I promise. You have my word."

"I've been wondering how to tell the one I'm in love with that I am . . . well . . . in love with him, but I can't think of anything."

"I can give advice, but only if I have enough information. Can I ask who it is?"

"You'll think I'm repulsive."

"Not in a million years, Ferb. Not even if it was Phineas!" She replied lightly, hoping this would end the way that would make everything alright. Her dream of her and Phineas was gone now. At this point she could see the two of them together easily; after all, they were already together as friends, as brothers as it was, practically joined at the hip. All in all, she was hoping that seeing the two together would somehow ease her pain.

"It is . . ." He said quietly, worried of her reaction, despite the fact that she'd given her word.

"I _knew_ it!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. I can't _do_ anything. We're too close. Besides, what'll I do when he rejects me?" _When,_ Isabella noted, not _if_.

"He won't."

"Proof?" He asked simply.

"I just got off the phone with him, Ferb. He told me who he's in love with, and since he didn't make me promise to not tell, I want to tell you that . . . it's you. He's in love with you. So you have no need to worry. I'm going to hang up now, Ferb. I'm going to call him back like I promised and say that you're on your way back. I won't tell him that you're in love with him. I'll let you do the rest." When she hung up, there were tears silently coming from her eyes, knowing that his love was felt in return, something she knew she would never have with Phineas. She still hoped that seeing the two of them, helping the two of them be together would help her get over him and be able to move on to something else. But she knew that in the end it would take her a considerably long to do just that.


	5. What A Dream It Was

**What a Dream It Was**

Isabella called Phineas back and when he answered he verbally pounced on her. "So? What did he say?" he asked excitedly.

She chuckled lightly. "Not much, but it _is_ Ferb we're talking about." She said casually. "He's gonna be home soon. Told me he has something to tell you."

Just then, Ferb opened the gate to the backyard.

"Oh, that sounds like him, better go. Bye!"

He walked over to sit beside Phineas under the tree, and Phineas turned away, blushing reverently. Ferb placed his hands on his step-brother's shoulders and spun him around to face him. Forcing Phineas to meet his gaze, he leaned in for a small kiss. He stopped soon after, smiled, then kissed him with an intense passion, such fire he'd kept under wraps all those nights. Soon Phineas was kissing him back, his arms around his neck.

When they finally came back up for air, Phineas was lost for words, so Ferb spoke instead.

"I'm in love with you, Phineas. I have been for years." Phineas blushed in response, but it seemed as if he couldn't pull his gaze away from his step-brother—his love. "And I know you love me, too."

"W-where do we go from here?" Phineas replied shakily.

"Anywhere. Everywhere. I've dreamt of this for what seems like an eternity, Phin. Now, I think it's time that this dream come true."

He pulled Phineas back into his arms, and Phineas pushed him to the ground. Straddling him, Phineas leaned down slowly, seductively, and kissed his neck slowly, experimenting. "That's right." Ferb murmured, mostly to himself, his voice husky and aroused at Phineas' hesitant kissing. "Take your time Phineas. Because we have the rest of our lives together." Then Phineas kissed up his jaw and towards his mouth, seeking his lips.

Kissing with a fiery passion known only to these two, they could feel each other's souls collide.

"I love you, Phineas."

"Oh-hhhhhhh Ferrrb," Phineas moaned, "I love you too-oo . . ."

And that was the start of the dream that became the two souls' reality. And what a dream it was.

THE END


End file.
